Erza Scarlet
Erza Scarlet is an S-class mage from the Guild Fairy Tail and also one of the main protagonists from the series. She is voiced by Colleen Clinkenbeard The Miracle Elite Storyline Beauty and the Miracle Elite Erza Scarlet made first appearence as a member of the League of Extraordinary Swordsmen. Trouble in London Alice stayed with the League of Extraordinary Swordsmen to look after the mansion. Later, some members of League of Extraordinary Swordsmen have been kidnapped while Morpheus revived Hal 9000. Phoenix Inc. caught all the league of extraordinary swordsmen, but not four of them. Oswald and others gave them a big surprise. Morpheus summoned Hal 9000 and completely captured them all. Saito got pissed at everyone for accusing him all a time. He and Kirito begin an angry argument, so they decides to kill each other off. But, they've stopped by Erza and Oswald to confront them. He reprimands Saito and Kirito for their actions, but the situation is quickly dropped by the former in order to focus on escape plan LOTM: Sword of Kings Childhood Erza grew up in Rosemary Village, the same place where Kagura and Simon lived as children. When Rosemary Village was attacked by a Zeref-following cult, Erza managed to save Kagura from capture by hiding her inside a crate, but got caught herself as a result. She was enslaved by the cult and forced to build the Tower of Heaven, a structure developed for the purpose of resurrecting the Dark Mage, Zeref. She was imprisoned together with several other slaves, most of them were children. Among these children were Jellal Fernandes, Shô, Simon, Wally Buchanan, and Millianna. While they were asking each other for their names, she said that her name was just "Erza", so Jellal decided to give her the surname "Scarlet" after her scarlet hair so they would never forget it. Despite the harsh conditions of her enslavement and labor, Erza became close friends with the other children. She also formed a strong bond with Rob, an elderly Mage from the Fairy Tail Guild, who taught her about Magic and his guild. Fairy Tail events After washing up on the shores of Fiore, Erza made her way to and joined the Fairy Tail Guild. She habitually began to wear armor and acted distant from the other members. After Gray, who tried picking fights with the reclusive Erza, saw her crying by herself and questioned why, she began to open up to her guild mates more. Around this time, Fairy Tail's master Makarov brought Erza to see Porlyusica, who gave her an artificial eye to replace the one she lost. With her eye healed Erza shed tears of joy, which only came out of her real, left eye, though Erza didn't mind as she said she had already shed half of her tears and then following to the current Fairy Tail events on Tartarus, Oracion Seis, Edolas, Lubabby, Griemore Heart, Phantom Lord and many othe archs on FT Universe. Multi-Universe War After the events of Alvarez Empire, the all dark and official guilds on Fairy Tail universe were teleported to Multi-Universe by the Reality Council in order to fight the Balam Alliance. Many countless villains and heroes were teleported to Multi-Universe but none of them know what happened. Erza, as the master of Fairy Tail, noticed cities near her location being attacked by some type of evil force. When she saw the city, the city was completely destroyed with many people dead. However, a battalion of the Sith Empire come and started to shot at the villains and heroes. After they defeated the battalion, the Reality Council told to all heroes and villains about their situation and what happened. Erza, after hearing these words, decided to help in that war, as well countless heroes, but some villains refused to fight and run for their lives and many other were just no interested. Erza and many of her friends fought Sith Empire forces, and the Balam Alliance knew that a new war was about to start, Erza and her friends fought villains and public villains for sometimes. At some point, Erza met Katarina Couteau, and many thought they were sisters when they joined Alliance of Freedom. Gallery 586c66b6519f3342fdb9903158fd5be271f1a0e9_by_william125-d67wd7u.png fairy_tail_erza_scarlet_by_william125-d670z1l.jpg 1925784cd8243d24ce1272b6716a3de4cd583f41_by_william125-d67w38w.jpg e4aba679599deef77e1dadbd1b3b91f31ed619f7_by_william125-d67w36y.jpg fairy_20tail_20__2006_20__20large_2024_by_william125-d670z2m.jpg ee23b0a99f1a357d212ef63aabbb6d9f10ec1890_by_william125-d67wd7b.png aa392fded81ee91fa4b5d3ef945c0107--erza-scarlett-anime-fairy-tail.jpg 406f5548bf55b5e3e7323f8f48a5a4b2524f8004_hq.jpg Erza_changes_to_Black_Wing_Armor.jpg The_dancing_Fairy.png eeqwfef.jpg e1196878-142f-4477-b3da-5970d9cfe981.jpg 5775eae8564c3155a49d9ba1.png d75f9e6d6b904049bde851a801625977_v24.png Category:Characters Category:Characters from the Fairy Tail Universe Category:Humans Category:Sexy characters Category:Girly Girl Category:Red Heads Category:The League of Extraordinary Swordsmen Category:Third in Command Category:Swordsmen Category:Gloved Characters Category:Beautiful Characters Category:The Miracle Elite Category:Martial Artists Category:Neutral Good Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Magic Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Lawful Good Category:Outright Characters Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Speedsters Category:Femme Fatale Category:Amazons Category:Pyrotic Characters Category:Aquakinetic Characters Category:Electrokinetic Characters Category:Telekinetics Category:Elementals Category:Remorseful Characters Category:Tomboys Category:Emotionless Heroes Category:Wrathful Characters Category:Characters favorite by TheBrideKing Category:Characters favorite by Daveg502 Category:Enemies of Palpatine's New Galactic Empire Category:Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire